Thief of South Park-Stick of Truth
by Spidey108
Summary: Amanda Tyson is the new girl in South Park, Colorado but unknown to her moving there will be the beginning of an adventure that will define her for the rest of her life. First she needs to choose a side once she is given the choice. Will she choose the humans or the elves? Will she find out why she moved in the first place? Rated M for being South Park.
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

_**Chapter 01: Moving In**_

The sun was rising over a small mountain town known only as South Park in the state of Colorado.

Everything could be seen from people walking around town to people driving to who knows where while kids filled the streets trying to enjoy their day before school the next morning.

The only thing that is different was a moving van in front of a red house where three people lived.

A mother.

A father.

And their nine year old daughter.

The new family was the talk of the town the last few days as people wanted to see what types of people they were.

"Well, I think that's everything." Jacob Tyson, a young man with black hair wearing a white shirt and grey jeans.

"We did it hon." Lindsay Tyson, a young woman with dark hair wearing a green shirt and tan pants replied with a smile. "We really moved in."

They celebrated with a hug before Jacob spoke up again. "It's a new beginning for us." He said proudly. "Things are finally starting to look good."

At hearing that, Lindsay frowned. "Do you really think it'll be good for... Her?" She asked looking toward the stairs.

Jacob looked solemn before nodding. "They won't look for her here." He said seriously. "We just need to make sure she doesn't attract any attention... Come on, let's see how she's doing?"

As they walked upstairs, Lindsay knocked. "Hey sweetie? Hon, you all dress?"

"Yeah." A happy toned voice answered. "I'm just feeding Trident."

On hearing that the parents entered to see their nine year old daughter who had shoulder length brown hair, wearing a red vest that was unzipped to show a black shirt and blue shorts as she stood in front of a fish bowl that was on a table away from the bed.

"You happy, Trident?" The girl asked happily as the fish swam in circles. "Great."

"Hey Champ, how do you like your new room?" Jacob asked curiously.

The girl gave a smile. "I love it, it's great!"

Jacob gave a nod. "I know it's a big change for all of us, but... Do you _remember_ why we moved to this quiet little Mountain Town?"

The girl looked confused as she tried to think about it.

"She doesn't remember." Jacob whispered despite the fact that she was standing right there.

Lindsay agreed. "She doesn't remember at all."

"That's good she doesn't remember."

"Hey, I'm standing right here." The girl complained causing them to stop.

"Um sweetie, we want you to have lots of fun here." Lindsay got to one knee and looked her daughter in the eye. "Why don't you go outside to make lots of friends?"

The girl looked down. "I-I don't know." She said.

She didn't remember making any friends.

So how could she make one when she doesn't know how to?

"Well, go outside and play like... Normal kids." Jacob said as if she wasn't normal.

"We've got some money for you on the Kitchen Counter, sweetie." Lindsay stood up with a smile. "Just be back before it gets dark."

"Alright." The girl gave a nod. "Love you."

"Yeah, we love you too." Jacob hugged their daughter before leaving as she looked around her room one last time before leaving.

On going downstairs, the girl got the five dollars and pocketed it inside her vest before going out the front door where she saw her first view of South Park after moving in.

"Wow." She said at seeing the snow as she began walking down the sidewalk. '_I wonder how I can make some friends-._'

"You shall die by my warhammer Drow Elf!" A kid shouted gaining the girls attention and she stopped at seeing them dressed up like it was Medevial Times with one kid looking like he was wearing elf ears as he carried a wooden dagger while the kid who shouted was a blonde who looked like a knight carrying a small hammer. "I banish thee to the Forest Realm!"

"I wonder what game they're playing." The girl wondered to herself.

"No I banish you first!" Elf Boy retorted before laughing. "Haha, you can't hold out much longer!"

With that he knocked the boy over and began hitting him with the wooden dagger causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"Hey!" The girl ran forward and punched the Elf Boy in the face.

If there was one thing she hated, it was bullies.

"Hey no fair, that's cheating!" Elf Boy complained rubbing his face before he saw the girl glaring at him. "I'm going to tell my Mom."

As he ran off the blonde kid stood up. "Thanks kid, I didn't realize he had a Health Potion." He explained causing the girl to look on in disbelief. "My name is Butters the Merciful, I'm a Paladin."

"Uh I'm Amanda Tyson." Amanda introduced herself.

Butters the Paladin smiled. "I live right next door to you. We should be friends."

Despite the eccentricity with this situation, Amanda gave a smile.

She just made a friend and it hasn't even been three minutes.

"Sure thing."

Butters looked happy before coughing. "Now that we're friends, you should speak to the Wizard King, he's been talking about your arrival."

"What?" Amanda looked surprised as Butters motioned for her to follow him and she did feeling curious.

"The Wizard lives this way, in the green house over there."

"Well alright."

In House 28201, the green house that Butters mentioned, Amanda saw a banner on the back fence that said 'Kupa Keep' before Butters rang the doorbell.

Then this very obese kid wearing a wizard outfit that consisted of a red robe, a staff and a blue hat that had a smiley face on it.

"All hail the Grand Wizard." Butters bowed while Amanda tilted her head to the side curiously.

The Grand Wizard seemed to be sizing Amanda up before giving a nod. "So you're the new kid? Your coming was foretold by Coldwell Banker." He said despite Amanda's confusion. "I am the Wizard King. But the time to talk is not nigh, let me show you my kingdom."

"Oh who's your new friend Eric?" A brunette woman wearing a blue shirt asked as the three kids walked through the Living Room.

"Shut up Mom, not now." The Wizard King now known as Eric said causing Amanda to look at him in shock that he addressed his own mother like that.

And what was worse was that she wasn't doing anything about it.

But on getting to the backyard, Amanda couldn't help but be impressed.

These kids were going all-out in their Role Playing Game.

There was a castle in the back along with a stable that had a cat in it and a shop for purchasing random items and there were three other boys-... Actually one of them may be a girl, Amanda wasn't so sure.

"Our Weapons Handler is Clyde, a level fourteen Warrior." Eric explained as he pointed to a knight looking kid with a sheathed wooden sword as various objects were there before Eric continued to the stables. "Here you can see our massive stables, overseen by our level nine ranger Scott Malkinson, who has the power of Diabetes."

Now Amanda was positive she wouldn't like Eric.

"And here of course is the breathtaking and lovely Princess Kenny." Eric said pointing to the orange parka wearing boy who had a dress on over it as well as long, curly blonde hair.

Then Eric whispered into Amanda's ear.

"Don't ask why Kenny wanted to be a chick, it just seems to be how he's rolling right now."

"I won't judge." Amanda promised as Kenny gave a girlish giggle.

With a nod, Eric stood by the Castle. "You have been sought out new kid." He said holding a hand out as Butters stood behind him. "Because Humans everywhere are in great danger. I need something from you, and in return I am prepared to allow you into my kingdom."

Amanda shrugged. "Sure thing." She said feeling like this would be a great way to pass the time.

"I know you are very excited, it's your first quest." Eric smiled. "But first, please tell us thy name."

As a paper and a pen was given to Amanda, she signed her name.

"Hard to read." Eric muttered while Amanda frowned knowing it was clear enough. "Is your name really Slut?"

"**WHAT?!**" Amanda shouted in outrage at hearing that. "It clearly says Amanda!"

"Okay, Slut." Eric gave a nod and Amanda was about ready to punch his lights out only to see Butters shaking his head frantically.

'_Fine._' Amanda thought in anger but she was making plans for Eric's slow demise for this insult.

"You will now choose a class." Eric explained. "Fighter, Mage, Thief or Jew."

Amanda stared at hearing that last one.

'_What the hell is wrong with this kid?_'

Shaking her head, Amanda approached the four sets of clothing that were laid out and touched one.

"A Fighter has courage, honor and the ability to kick fucking ass." Eric said shocking Amanda from the language.

Shaking her head, Amanda reached for another.

"Mage is like a Wizard, only not as cool."

Not wanting to be like Eric, Amanda reached for the third one.

"You look sneaky enough to be a thief." Eric said cupping his chin.

Amanda decided to take that as a compliment, especially considering she did pull disappearing acts half the time from what she could remember, as she reached for the last one only for Eric to scoff. "Jew, huh? Guess we'll never be friends."

Now Amanda was tempted to be Jew to annoy the hell out of Eric, but decided against it in not wanting to offend anyone who was actually Jewish so she grabbed the Thief clothes.

"Everyone, welcome to our Kingdom, Slut the Thief."

"**IT'S AMANDA!**" Amanda shouted at him now wearing the blue cloak over her face and green gloves over her hands as well as the blue jacket.

Ignoring her, Eric just let everyone cheer their new member to the Kingdom of Kupa Keep while Butters looked happy as well to have his new friend in the game.

"Now go to Clyde and procure yourself a weapon." Eric said and Amanda walked over to Clyde who had a selection out and Amanda picked up a small dagger to go with the Thief persona.

"That'll be $2.34." Clyde said holding out his hand.

Wait, they use actual money for the game?

Grumbling a bit, Amanda put the amount of money in his hands before smirking because if that was true, she could get a lot of money if she finds a good way to get it in this game.

"Ah you have procured a weapon." Eric walked forward. "Nice, now it is time to teach you how to fight."

"Alright." Amanda was game.

"I want you to take your weapon and with the slyness of a wicked thief... Beat up Clyde."

"What?!" Clyde asked in shock.

"Come again?!" Amanda was just as shocked.

"Kick Clyde's ass new kid."

"What did I do?!" Clyde asked at the injustice of it.

"I'm the King, Clyde and the King wishes to be amused." Eric scoffed leaving Amanda without a doubt that he was a jackass. "Go on new kid, kick his ass."

Amanda was about ready to kick Eric's ass when Clyde drew his wooden sword and got in a stance. "I'm going to kick your ass."

"You have to wait your turn, Clyde." Eric said before they could start as Amanda held her dagger.

Clyde scoffed. "That's lame."

Eric looked angry. "No Clyde, it's just like olden times. You have to wait your turn, like the Middle Ages, Clyde." He said before sighing. "I know it's lame Clyde, but that's how we're fucking doing it."

Amanda wasn't sure what to think about all of this.

"Alright Slut, bash Clyde's face in." Eric said causing Amanda to glare at him. "Don't be shy."

Clyde brought his wooden sword up and while Amanda would want to hit Eric for the slut comment, she was curious to see how this would go as she brought her wooden dagger out and ran at Clyde managing to hit him three times with it.

As Clyde shook his head, Eric was laughing. "Oh hell yeah, Clyde's your bitch!" He said shaking his head before he got serious. "Alright Clyde's wearing armor. In order to hurt him I want you to hit Clyde as hard as you can."

Amanda gave a nod.

This was actually pretty fun.

Running at Clyde, he put up a guard again only for Amanda to improvise as she spun around using the momentum to add more strength to her hit as the dagger slammed into his face and she winced at seeing blood come out of his mouth.

'_I didn't mean to hit him that hard._' Amanda thought with a wince she was about to drop her dagger to get him to the house to get medical attention when Eric spoke up.

"Oh shit dude, I see blood." Eric grinned. "Fucking nice, brah."

"What?!" Amanda looked at Eric as if he grew another head. "Are you insane?!"

Eric ignored her. "That's exactly what you do to guys with armor like that." Then Eric gave a nod to Clyde. "The key to surviving in battle is not to get hit in the balls. Clyde it's your turn to attack. Slut, protect your balls."

"Uh Cartman, I don't think Amanda has any." Butters tried to say but Eric, or rather Cartman laughed.

"Nice burn Butters, but no interrupting your King."

"Prepare yourself." Looking back over, Amanda barely blocked the sword strike as it hit her hand nearly causing her to cry out in pain.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm talking about." Cartman said with a nod. "Dude, you're already way better then Clyde."

Clyde was now openly glaring at Cartman.

"Alright, it's time for you to use your heroic powers." Cartman said ignoring Clyde as the Wizard flipped him off for glaring. "Using your heroic powers takes power points, or PP for short."

Clyde chuckled. "Heh, PP."

Even Amanda giggled at how it was.

Cartman now turned and glared at Clyde. "**IF YOU HAVE A BETTER FUCKING NAME FOR THEM, THEN FUCKING SAY IT CLYDE! FUCKING ASSHOLE!**" He shouted and Amanda wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not by his language. "**I'M THE KING AND I SAY IT'S PP!**"

"Is he always like this?" Amanda asked the nearest person which turned out to be Princess Kenny and she gave a nod. "Lovely."

"Slut, use your Thief Ability to make Clyde pay for insulting the King." Cartman ordered.

Amanda gave a grin as she kicked up the dirt to cause dust to go everywhere and when it cleared she was gone.

"The hell?" Clyde asked in shock.

"Uh Slut?" Cartman looked around before nearly jumping as Amanda somehow appeared behind Clyde and slammed her dagger into his unprotected back causing him to fall forward. "Whoa, way to wipe that stupid smile off his face slut now do it again, finish him!"

"What? I was taking it easy!" Clyde said now glaring at Amanda for embarrassing him in front of his friends. "Take this!"

He came at a good speed swinging the sword twice and Amanda was barely able to block both of them causing him to back up.

Amanda did the same thing to begin to disappear, only Clyde turned around waiting for her which was why she came from the smoke to backstab him again knocking him down.

Now Cartman was laughing that the fight was over as Clyde picked himself back up. "Dude that was awesome! You were all like 'BRAMMGMG!' And Clyde was all like 'AHGHG NOO!' Ha ha haha!"

Clyde's face was slowly turning red before Cartman stopped laughing.

"Okay, okay you've proved yourself worthy Slut." Cartman began ignoring Amanda's death glare. "Now come inside and I shall let you see the relic."

"What an asshole." Amanda muttered as Cartman entered the war tent.

"You fought pretty well." Butters said with a smile at her walking up. "A lot better then I did."

Kenny also spoke but her words were pretty muffled and Amanda blinked not understanding her.

"Oh Princess Kenny says that you are pretty good with a dagger." Butters translated for her.

"Oh thanks, Princess Kenny." Amanda said gratefully before her Cell Phone rang and she checked it to see friend invites from Kenny, Butters and Scott on her phone.

There was one from Clyde but it was deleted pretty recently.

Probably because of what just happened.

Giving a shrug, Amanda decided to go inside the tent to see what this relic was.

As she walked in, Cartman spoke up. "Well here it is." Cartman said his body blocking her view of the relic. "The reason on why Elves and Humans are locked in a never-ending war. The relic in which humans and elves are willing to die for."

With that Cartman stepped to the side and any interest that Amanda had fell as she saw a stick on a pillow.

"The Stick of Truth." Cartman said proudly.

"A stick?" Amanda asked in disbelief.

Cartman took her disbelief as awe though. "Just two days ago we took the stick back from the elves when our kingdom was dying and now it thrives, for whoever controls the stick, controls the universe." He then covered both his and Amanda's eyes. "Don't gaze at it too long, for it's powers is too much for mere mortals to look at."

'_So it's like the ring from Lord of the Rings?_' Amanda thought with a shrug. '_The relic might be lame looking but with how their kingdom is I can overlook that._'

"Now that you have seen the Stick, let's discuss your dues." Cartman said turning away. "Being a member of my Kingdom costs Nine Ninety-Five for the first week, four dollars of which are tax reductable."

'_Wait, we have to pay to play the game?!_' Amanda gaped at Cartman unable to believe he would do that-... On second thought, after everything she's seen of him it wasn't that much of a stretch.

"Sc-." Amanda was about to say screw that when Butter's voice cut her off.

"Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!"

"Someone sounded the alarm." Cartman said getting serious as Butters made it in.

"Alarm! Alarm! Alarm!" Butters cried out with wide eyes.

"What is it?!" Cartman asked.

"The Elves are attacking!" Butters said getting straight to the point causing Cartman's eyes to widen.

"Oh my God! Defensive Positions!" Cartman shouted as he and Butters ran out there and after a second's hesitation, Amanda followed.

**To Be Continued...**

** ... Yes I decided to do a South Park Stick of Truth Fanfic and if I actually by some miracle finish this story, I may do a sequel with all of them in their teenage years adding a bit more to the story, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.**

** And I have two other stories in the planning.**

** I plan to replace Ultimate Dark Knight with Ultimate Mysterion... Sorry for the people who enjoyed that story but I am getting nowhere on it... And I can't be the only one who would find it interesting to have a teenage version of Mysterion appear in Ultimate Marvel and I do have an Ultimate Scarlet Spider story coming as well that takes place after Peter died once I get it typed.**

** But anyways tell me how I did on my version of the Stick of Truth with a female character and I hope you enjoy it.**

** If I do continue this story into their teen years it'll either be Amanda/Kenny or Amanda/Butters for the pairing.**

** Alright Spidey Signing Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Defending the Turf

_**Chapter 02: Defending the Turf**_

Amanda made it outside in time to see a bunch of kids dressed as Elves intruding in Cartman's backyard. "Give us the stick, humans!" One of them ordered.

Cartman glared at them. "Fuck you, Drow Elf!" He flipped them off. "Come and get it."

As the Elves ran into the yard, Cartman gave orders.

"Clyde! Guard the Stick of Truth while we defend the fortress!" Cartman ordered him and Clyde gave a salute.

"Aye, aye!"

Cartman gave a sigh as Clyde left. "Aye, aye? We're not playing Pirates Clyde!" Then he turned to Amanda. "Slut, this is your chance to prove yourself-."

'_Killing the fatass is not a good idea right now._' Amanda mentally chanted to herself. '_No matter how satisfying it will be._'

"Hold off the asshole Elves at all costs!" Cartman ordered as Butters, Scott and the cat from the stables were surrounded and Amanda saw Cartman stand back while everyone else fought.

'_Coward._' Amanda thought before seeing Butters getting knocked down by two Elves and she acted to save her first friend getting between them and him.

"Feel my wrath!" Amanda barely had time to look as a wooden arrow slammed against her forehead leaving a small bruise as she looked dizzy.

"You're wounded Slut, potions will heal you here!" Cartman threw a bag of Cheesy Poofs at Amanda as she caught them.

Shaking her head to get rid of the ringing, Amanda looked at the bag with a raised brow. "You're not serious."

"Eat it!" Cartman ordered.

Rolling her eyes, Amanda ate some and felt a little better. '_Whoa, these actually work._'

As Amanda got ready, Cartman was hiding a small thing of adrenaline shots that he injected in the food.

"The rules say that you can only use one potion every turn." Cartman said to Amanda considering this was her first time using one. "I asked for five but this was the compromise."

"In your face!" Amanda ducked one attack before blocking the second one, knocking the kid on the ground.

"Now, kick the shit out of him!" Cartman ordered as the kid was trying to get up.

Quickly doing that, Amanda knocked the kid out leaving the archer as he shot another arrow at her.

Kicking up dust, the kid was surprised when Amanda disappeared.

"What-?" The kid stopped as he felt his quiver being removed and he turned to get a wooden dagger to the face, knocking him out.

"Great job, Slut." Cartman said and Amanda glared as he continued. "As your trophy you are rewarded with the bow and arrows you stole from the kid."

'_I guess that will work._' Amanda shrugged strapping the quiver on her back as she picked the bow up before helping Butters up. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Butters looked dejected as Amanda turned to see Scott on the ground.

"Come on Butters, Scott needs help." Amanda said and Butters looked surprised.

"Y-Y-You want me to f-fight with you?" Butters asked and as Amanda gave a nod he grinned. "Well alright, this Paladin is ready to kick some ass!"

"Hey!" Amanda said confidently after already kicking two Elf ass by herself as the other two turned to her.

One of them got into a weird stance as Amanda swung her dagger only for the sword to block it and slam against her forehead on the bruise knocking her back.

"I'm going to feel that later." Amanda muttered as Butters got to her side in worry.

"Amanda, how many fingers am I holding up?" Butters held up three but she saw four of him.

"Y-You're all holding fingers." Amanda muttered before shaking her head.

"Slut, he was ready for your melee attacks." Cartman shouted out to her. "His Archer is behind him so take out your bow and snipe that little bitch!"

Even though she didn't want to listen to him at the moment because of her growing headache, Amanda gave a nod and pulled out the bow before placing an arrow on it and shot it.

It was a lucky shot because it shot past them, hit the fence, richothed off the tree and slammed into the archer's face, knocking his ass out.

"... We'll teach you how to shoot later, Slut." Cartman said at that display as Amanda rolled her eyes wondering how long it'll be before Cartman calls her by her real name.

"I got this one." Butters held up his hammer and Amanda stared as electricity seem to erupt from it before seeing a Taser taped to the hammer.

'_Just how did they do this?_' Amanda thought wondering how their parents would think of this.

Hearing a muffled cry, Amanda turned to see some Elves surrounding the Princess as they started smacking her with the weapons and one of them fired an arrow that missed and hit a rope, causing a part of the castle to fall on the Princess.

"Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" Butters shouted out in horror.

"God Damnit!" Cartman glared at the Elves. "It's against the rules to fucking kill the Princess you fucking Elves!"

"Drow Elves, fall back!" A blonde Elf ordered. "Fall back I say."

As they all ran, Cartman began laughing while Amanda put her bow up. "Nice job with the hammer." She said as Butters chuckled sheepishly.

"It was nothing, Clyde helped me set it up." Butters replied putting his hammer up as Cartman began being him.

"Yes! Awesome Dude! **TAKE THAT YOU ASSHOLE ELVES!**" Cartman began teasing them as he danced while Clyde was approaching him with a nervous look. "Better luck next time! **NA NA NA NAAAA NA! WE STILL CONTROL THE UNIVERSE! HA HA HA HAA HA HA!**"

"It's gone."

All fun left Cartman's face as he slowly turned to Clyde. "What?" He asked making sure he heard correctly.

"The Stick of Truth." Clyde looked down. "The Elves got it."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Amanda looked at Cartman's face turning purple before he got into Clyde's face. "**THAT WAS YOUR ONE GOD DAMN JOB CLYDE! TO GUARD THE STICK OF FUCKING TRUTH!**" He shouted with spit flying off his lip before backing up. "Clyde... You are hereby **BANISHED FROM SPACE AND TIME!**"

"What?!" Clyde glared at Cartman. "No! You can't do that!"

"Yeah I can." Cartman said to him. "You are banished and lost in time and space!"

"Yeah, go home Clyde." Butters agreed and Amanda raised an eyebrow at him as Clyde left muttering insults under his breath.

As he took a deep breath to calm down, Cartman turned to Amanda. "You have fought bravely on the battlefield Slut." He said to her.

Scott laughed. "Yeah the new kid may be a slut, but she sure can fight."

"It's Amanda." Amanda hissed at Scott as he chuckled nervously while Cartman rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Scott! Nobody cares what you think." Cartman said to the diabetic Ranger before turning back to Amanda. "Anyways we have a bigger problem now."

'_You mean besides the fact that you're a fat asshole?_' Amanda mentally thought with her arms crossed as Cartman continued.

"The Stick of Truth has been stolen and we must assemble our entire army to get it back."

"But our three best warriors still haven't reported for duty, my king." Butters reminded him as Cartman gave a nod.

"Our newest member can take care of that." Cartman said volunteering Amanda for this errand as he took his phone out. "Slut, I want you to go into the neighborhood and find my greatest warriors Tokken, Tweek and Craig. I am texting their pictures to your personal inventory device now."

"There's a problem with that." Amanda said as Cartman gave her a confused look. "I don't know my way around the neighborhood yet."

Cartman grumbled about girls being bitches as Amanda looked offended by that before he turned to Butters. "Butters, make sure Slut doesn't get lost."

"Got it, my king." Butters said as he began running towards the gate, leaving Kupa Keep and giving one last glare to Cartman, Amanda followed.

"I can't believe that asshole!" Amanda shouted as soon as she was sure that Cartman was out of hearing range. "First he calls me a Slut, then he banishes Clyde when he didn't do a damn thing?! I've only known him for twenty minutes and I can't stand him."

"Well don't let Cartman get to you." Butters said sounding a little nervous from Amanda's shouting. "Come on we'll go get Token first."

Amanda sighed before giving a nod. "Right... Butters."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Butters gave her a surprised look. "For what?" He was rarely thanked so this was a surprise to him.

"For showing me around the neighborhood of course." Amanda said as she saw that Butters was shy as he chuckled nervously.

"It's no problem." Butters said to her before they came across a ginger haired kid wearing glasses in front of Butter's house. "Amanda this is Dougie, my Squire."

"Hi." Amanda held out her hand to be nice to the kid. "You're playing this game too?"

Dougie sighed. "The Wizard-King says that I'm too Ginger to be one of the humans."

"So he's a racist agaisnt Jews and Gingers?" Amanda asked in disbelief wondering how Cartman was brought up to be raised like that. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not really." Dougie said with a shrug. "Paladin Butters lets me be his Squire on the sly."

"Wow, that's pretty nice of you Butters." Amanda said turning to a red Butters at the praise.

"Paladins seek justice for all races." Butters said to her before holding his stomach. "I need to use the bathroom."

With that he ran into his house and Amanda followed him before feeling her phone vibrate.

Taking it out of her pocket she saw a friend request from Dougie and a message from Clyde.

The Message was simple. '_Fuck you New Kid! Things were fine until you showed up! I'll get you back for this, I swear!_'

Any sense of wanting to help Clyde get back at Cartman went away at that message.

As Butters ran to the bathroom, a man with brown hair wearing a business suit barely looked up. "No running in the house, Butters." He said as a blonde woman wearing a dark purple shirt and violet pants was on the couch reading a book before the man noticed Amanda. "Ah, you must be the new kid." He said as Amanda gave a nod.

"Nice to meet you." Amanda said to the man.

Mr. Scotch gave a nod before frowning. "You facebook message me right away if Butters does something he needs to be grounded for."

Amanda blinked, wondering why he would say that as Mrs. Scotch smiled. "Butters really is a very sweet boy." She said to the new kid. "I hope you try to treat him as any normal child."

"Um... Alright?" Amanda wasn't sure what to make of the Scotch's as Butters came downstairs.

"Sorry about that-."

"Did you flush?" Mr. Scotch asked and Butters froze.

"Uh hang on." Butters got back upstairs and the sound of a toilet flushing was heard before he head back down. "Ready to go, Amanda?"

Amanda gave a nod as they left. "Your parents seem... Nice?" She wasn't sure what to make or them.

"They are when they don't ground me." Butters said as Amanda gave a nod.

"I guess that's true." She said trying to remember if she was grounded before they passed a Snowman that exploded to show four Elves hiding in them.

"Gyah! Ambush!" Butters called out as he pulled his hammer out and Amanda took her wooden dagger out.

"You are in dangerous territory human-." That was all the Elf could get out before Amanda came at him knocking his face in as Butter's took down two at once with a swing of his hammer.

Hearing one of them coming at her, Amanda spun and tripped the last Elf as they all ran off.

"... That was anti-climatic." Amanda deadpanned at how easy that was.

"Dirty Elves always try the Cowards tactic." Butters said under his breath. "Just like the Battle of Wormsly Woods."

Raising a brow at that, Amanda decided she didn't want to know as they continued through South Park and for some odd reason, a Police Officer friended her on Facebook.

Pretty soon they came upon a huge house with a gate on it that had the words 'Dark Meadows.'

"So Token is in there?" Amanda asked as Butters gave a nod. "Well alright then-."

"Amanda, wait!" Butters tried to stop her but before Amanda could turn around and ask why, the security guard pepper sprayed her in the face.

"**GYAH!**" Amanda fell to her knees, her eyes stinging before she threw up.

"If you try that again, I will pepper spray you to the stone ages." The Security Guard warned her.

"If I-?" Amanda glared at him through stinging eyes. "At least give a warning before you do that asshole!"

"C-Come on." Butters helped her up and they walked away from the place. "I-I tried to warn you."

"Jesus, what's wrong with this town if they pepper spray kids with no warning?" Amanda muttered as she was trying to wipe her eyes while her phone rang. "Can you get that?"

"Sure." Butters said looking to see what it was but he froze.

"... Butters?" Amanda managed to get the stinging out of one of her eyes to see him looking at the screen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Butters tried to say before Amanda held out her hand, now curious. "Oh hamburgers."

Getting her phone back, Amanda saw a video of her being pepper sprayed and Cartman commented on it.

'_HAHAHAHAHAH! Dude, someone just posted a video of you getting pepper sprayed! Hold on, I got to watch that again. AHAHAHAHA! It's even better when you know what's coming._'

"Fat Asshole." Amanda muttered at seeing that before frowning. "Who the heck even posted it?"

"I don't know." Butters answered with a shrug. "But I think I know how to get past the guard."

"You do?" Amanda asked curiously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"... Butters." Amanda stared at the shop they were in front of.

"Yeah?"

"I hate the guard for pepper spraying me." Amanda said tearing her eyes from the sign 'Jimbo's Gun Shop'. "But I'm sure as heck not shooting him."

"Hu-Oh no." Butters quickly realized that Amanda got the wrong idea and he looked panicked. "That's not what we're here for, Jimbo sells other stuff we could use."

"If you say so." Amanda decided as they entered to see two grown men, one of them wearing orange and the other had dark hair with a microphone in front of him.

"Well hello there, Jimbo and Ned." Butters greeted with a grin.

The Orange guy, Jimbo returned the grin. "Well! What brings you here today?" He asked Butter's curiously. "Business or Pleasure? Or Vengence?"

"Vengence." Butters responed as Ned gave a nod before speaking into the microphone.

"You came to the right place."

That was when Jimbo saw Amanda. "Well howdy there little fella, haven't seen you around South Park before. You must be the New Kid that moved into town and you must be into hunting right?" Amanda gave a nod to being the New Kid but Jimbo took it as a nod to the second question as well, so he continued. "Well young lady, you came to the right place, South Park is chock full of things to shoot that would delight any Taxidermist, Survivalist or Weekend Animal Death Enthusiast."

"Weekend Animal Death Enthusiast?" Amanda asked in disbelief before Jimbo sighed.

"There ain't much I can sell to a minor, thanks to those stupid Democrats, but if you can prove yourself a real hunter I might be able to get you some better stuff. You should buy yourself a copy of the Hunter's Guide to South Park Wildlife, just for five dollars."

Amanda gave a sigh seeing that. "Sure." She said placing the money on the counter. "I don't suppose you have anything that will protect against Pepper Spray?"

"I thought I saw you before." Jimbo said pulling up the video and Amanda winced. "I have just the thing."

With that, Jimbo ducked beneath the counter and Amanda swore she heard a drill going off, followed by a howl and a hammer banging before he stood back up carrying a gas mask.

"This Gas Mask will protect you against everything from your local South Park Stink Bombs to Tear Gas." Jimbo said with a grin. "Just five dollars and it's yours."

Looking in her pocket, Amanda saw that she had twenty more bucks and she made a mental note to get more money as soon as possible as she paid for the Gas Mask and exited the store with Butters.

"That was interesting." Amanda said as they headed back towards Dark Meadows.

"Yeah, Jimbo and Ned are the local hunters and they're real nice." Butters said to Amanda. "They help me out with a lot of things."

"Huh-." Amanda was cut off when they heard a battle cry and they both turned to see a bunch of elves coming at them.

"Oh Jesus, run!" Butters took off because that was too many for them to take down and Amanda took off after him. "Into the CIty Wok!"

Amanda listened not knowing that going in there would only further delay them from what they needed to do.

**To Be Continued...**

** Yup, they're doing the Mongolian Side-Quest.**

** I hope you enjoyed the further development of Amanda in this story and I'm trying to make her as realistic in South Park as possible due to the character being a major Gary-Stu in the game, or in this case Mary-Stu.**

** So next time will be Amanda and Butters against the Mongolians and they might recruit Token at the end of the third chapter.**

** ... And it's been way too long since I watched South Park, I need to do so again.**

** How will they fare? Will Amanda learn how to shoot a bow properly? Will she ever get the three warriors of Zaron ready in time?**

** Now for the Reviews.**

** Pensuka: Huh, now that would be funny to type and it would be realistic because I doubt anyone would stand Cartman for that long.**

** Coldblue: Thanks, while you don't know much about Stick of Truth, I hope you will continue to like this story and I will explain more about Amanda as time goes on and I have to think on the Ultimate Mysterion a bit more if I do type that story. Now for your Questions. 1) I might do number one on this story if I get it typed, I just need to think of a stable storyline that will work for it. 2) I don't know, I was thinking of him being the same, minus the underwear on the outside, but I may have him look like what you suggested. 3) Possibly and he will be confused because he didn't 'die' and wake up in bed so it will be more character development for him. 4) Nah, he became Mysterion at the age of nine by himself, so I think giving him a Mentor wouldn't work since he's been Mysterion for years.**

** Ultima-Owner: Thanks.**

** NightMaster000: Sorry about that, but I'm happy that you're enjoying this story. and like I told Coldblue, I only have the basic idea for Ultimate Mysterion, I need to work on a storyline for it first before I attempt to type it and I was thinking that it would just be Kenny there, but who is to say that there wouldn't be alternate versions of South Park characters so I can have an Ultimate Professor Chaos and an Ultimate Coon there as his enemies? I'm hoping for something unexpected in this story for Amanda and I'll try to throw in original posts on Facebook in this story. No romance due to them being nine, that's the one thing in this story, possible romance in the sequel when they're teenagers if I get it typed. I will try to have original events as well.**

** Alright, that's enough for now and Happy New Year!**

** Spidey Signing Out!**


End file.
